schoolvisionfandomcom-20200213-history
Edition 4 - SEF
The fourth edition of Schoolvision Song Contest was held in Seferi, after his victory in Edition 3 with the song "Valle e shpejte". The contest was a huge success, with 9 people participating, a record at that time. The winner was Tselios with the song Zoi se esas, winning after being the favor for 3 editions in a row. Also, Dervish returned that edition, achieving his best result back then. In addition, Begiah debuted that edition but he didn't do well. He got the 8th place with 7 points, leaving the hoster last with 7 points too. Songs This is the first time we have English songs. Voting The voting system was the same as Edition 3. Every participant gives a set of points (1-5) to their best songs. They can't vote for themselves of course. That means, they give 0s to 3 participants. Seferi got the most 0s (only voted by 2 people), while Tselios got the least, only one by Dervishi. Seintinai F got the most 5s, double than the winner Tselios. However Tselios got high points from almost every participant, while the other votes to Seintinai F were 0s and a 2. That's why Tselios managed to win. Tsatsa, Begiah and Seintinai J didn't get any 5. FULL RESULTS # Tselios 24 # Seintinai F 22 # Dervishi 20 # Oikonomidis 20 # Dmitriuk 19 # Seintinai J 08 # Tsatsa 08 # Begiah 07 # Seferi 07 Notice how big is the gap between Dmitriuk and Seintinai J. Trivia * This is the first Schoolvision with 3 languages (Greek, Albanian and English). Also the English language is used for the first time. * Dmitriuk and Seintinai F are the first pupils to sing in English. They both caught a good place, with Seintinai F missing the trophy for only 2 points. * It's the first time a pupil sing in a different language than (s)he used to be. Dmitriuk and Seintinai F sang in English instead of Greek and Tsatsa sang in Greek instead of Albanian. * Tsatsa's song had the title "Stavroula", which she wrote about a very good friend of her, from the A1 class (Dokina Sibora - Stavroula). This is the first time in Schoolvision that a song is written for a specific person (unless it happened in a previous edition too, but the pupil didn't mentioned anything). * Tsatsa and Tselios achieved their best results back then. Seferi, Oikonomidis and Seintinai J their worst. * Seferi became the first pupil ever to come last 2 times. * Seferi also became the first hoster to come last. * Tselios was the favor in the last 2 contest but someone was stealing his victory all the time. In this edition, he was the second favor to win and the first was Seintinai F. Tselios managed to steal her victory reversing the roles. * Despite being 1 point away from the bottom, Tsatsa achieved her best place until then. * Begiah took the secomd-to-last place, having the same points with the last place (Seferi) but surprassing him because of the tie rules. The trends of debuting pupils getting a very bad place continues here. * This is the start of Seintnai J's downhill, which will last up to edition 7. * This editions had the most participants (9).